Coeur Déchiré
by tsakalatos
Summary: Songfic. Un peu triste mais pas trop. Un Scorpion abandonné par son amour... Doute et souffrance... L'amour que lui portait le Saint des Glace était il sincère ? MiloxCamus


Disclaimer: Et non les perso sont pas a moi, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, ils ont jamais voulu venir avec moi. XD

Couple: MiloxCamus.

Les paroles sont tirés de la musique de Kenza Farah "Coeur Déchiré".

__

_**Coeur Déchiré**_

**__**

_C'est dur de se dire_

_Qu'il n'y a que des souvenirs_

Plus jamais tu ne sera à mes côtés, je n'entendrais plus ta voix, je ne verrais plus ton si rare sourire, je ne pourrais plus jamais t'enlacer, nous ne pourrons plus rien partager désormais...

_Et ton sourire_

_Trop longtemps figé sur mes murs_

Enfin MON mur, étant donné que je ne possède qu'une seule photo de toi.

Tu n'as jamais aimé être pris en photo, mais se jour là tu avais accepté. Je t'avais pris et tu m'avais gratifié de ton plus éclatant sourire.

Cette photo je l'ai prise la veille de notre séparation forcée.

Forcée par le destin, forcée par la mort, par TA mort...

_Les larmes me font vivre_

_Et l'espoir hante mes nuits_

Depuis ta mort mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

La haine enserre mon coeur envers se traître de bronze qui t'as conduit sur le chemin funeste de la mort.

Et lorsque je songe que plus jamais je ne te verrais, mes larmes coulent encore plus, à croire qu'elles ne peuvent pas se tarir.

Mais malgré tout je vis dans l'espoir que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et que tu va rentrer soudainement dans mon temple en me disant d'une voix faussement emplis de reproche : « _Cesse donc de rêver, voilà un moment que je t'attend !! » _et que tu me murmureras avec un sourire _« Je t'aime »_

_Je ne dort plus_

_Seul ton image m'envahis_

Depuis que mes bras ne te serre plus, le sommeil ne vient plus.

Sans ta chaleur, sans ta douceur, sans ton corps contre le mien, je ne trouve plus le repos.

Morphée m'as oublié et j'ai l'impression qu'il me méprise.

Mais à peine mes yeux se ferment-ils que je te revois.

Je te revois entrain de sourire et de rire, entrain de me murmurer ton amour, je te revois rougir suite à mes caresses, à mes baisers, à mes mains parcourant ton corps à la peau diaphane.

Mais lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux et que je me rend compte que tu n'es plus là, que je vivais un rêve, les larmes dévalent à nouveau mes joues.

_Pourtant... Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas_

_Mais pourtant... Chaque nuits je t'attend_

Je sais que c'est stupide et inutile de continuer à espérer et attendre, mais sans cela je ne pourrais je ne pourrais pas survivre à ton absence, à la douleur de t'avoir perdu.

Je sais que tu ne peux pas revenir, peut être que même si tu le pouvais, tu ne le voudrais pas. Je n'en sais rien.

Je croyais te connaître, mais je me rend compte à présent que je ne connais rien de toi, absolument rien...

_J'avais cru à ton amour_

_A tes discours les premiers jours_

Je me souviens lorsque je t'avais avouer mon amour, tu avais été surpris et décontenancé, je t'avais alors enlacé, te murmurant encore et encore combien je t'aimais.

La surprise passée tu m'avais à ton tour serrer dans tes bras, les nouant autour de mon cou, tu m'avais alors répondu avec un magnifique sourire un_ « Je t'aime » _plein de douceur et de sincérité.

Tu m'avais même juré que rien ne nous séparerais, que jamais tu ne me laisserais.

Tu ne savais pas quelle serait notre cruelle séparation. Moi aussi je l'ignorais. Et je t'ai bêtement crû.

_Je croyais qu'entre toi et moi sa durerais toujours_

_Moi j'étais vraiment love et je n'ai pu taire mes sentiments et toi tu m'as eu._

Je t'ai stupidement cru, je nous imaginait toujours ensemble, je t'aimais plus que tout, plus que m'as propre vie, tu le savais et tu en a profité.

Nous sommes restés ensemble jusqu'au jour fatidique qui allait changer notre vie, changer MA vie à jamais...

_Je suis vraiment seule sans toi, je ne sais plus qui je suis._

_Tu détruis ma vie..._

Oui SEULE car tu m'as toujours amalgamé avec la Mort, me répétant à maintes et maintes reprises que je te conduirais à la tienne, que les moments heureux ne sont qu'éphémères, qu'ils sont tous voués à disparaître, remplacés par la douleur, la peine et la tristesse.

Ton absence me détruit petit à petit.

Je ne mange plus, je ne dort plus, je m'entraîne comme un forcené, ignorant l'inquiétude des autres à mon égard.

Sans toi je ne suis rien, je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Ton ami ? Ton amour ? Ton amant ? Ta mort ?

Tout et rien à la fois, car j'ai déjà dépassé tout ces stades et qu'aujourd'hui sans toi je ne suis plus rien.

_On s'aime et on se déchire comme si rien n'avait existé_

On c'est aimé plus que tout, passant nos jours et nos nuits côtes à côtes.

Nous étions deux êtres qui vivaient un amour passionnel et fusionnel.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes deux inconnus séparés par la froide barrière de la mort.

Je ne peux plus te voir, tu reposes désormais dans une froide boîte en bois, aussi froide que ton âme, aussi privé de vie que toi...

A présent ne pouvant plus t'exprimer mon amour, étant privé du droit de t'aimer, ne pouvant plus ressentir le tien, je ne peux que te haïr, te maudire pour m'avoir abandonné, pour m'avoir laissé sur une terre, dans un monde où tu n'est plus.

_Je t'aime et tu me fais souffrir_

Je t'aime plus que tout, ta défaite t'as fait perdre la vie et me dégoûte de la mienne.

Aujourd'hui seul et désemparé, je ne peux que faire perdurer ton souvenir dans mon coeur à vif, dans mon âme détruite.

Je suis sur que là où tu est, je dois bien te faire rire...

_A croire que tu n'ma jamais aimé_

C'est la seule chose qui me fait tenir, croire que tes paroles, tes murmures emplis d'amour n'étaient qu'inepties.

Mon esprit cherche à convaincre inutilement mon coeur sur la fausse nature de tes sentiments.

Mon esprit songe aux mensonges, mon coeur ne vit que pour la vérité, TA vérité, NOTRE vérité.

Celle d'un amour indestructible nous unissant à jamais...

_Moi je t'aime et tu me blesses_

Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as jamais souhaité me faire souffrir, mais maintenant je ne vis que dans une souffrance indescriptible, une détresse sans bornes. Et lorsque je songe au fait que tu as volontairement aidé ton disciple à te battre, par tes conseils et tes explications, je ressent encore davantage de haine, de douleur et de jalousie, car tu as préféré LUI à NOUS.

_Je te hais de jour en jour_

Car lorsque je pense à sa je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler ma détresse.

Je te hais car tu me tu lentement, et moi je te laisse faire, t'aidant à distiller ton venin. Car pour moi ton amour est égale à du venin, il fait souffrir sans commune mesure.

Je sais que plus jamais tu n'entendras et répondras à mes _« Je t'aime »._

J'espère du plus profond de mon âme que tu m'entendras de là où tu es crier la haine que je te voue, puisque tu n'entends plus l'amour que je te porte.

_Moi je t'aime et tu me laisses seule avec mon amour._

J'agis cruellement, mais c'est la seule chose qui me permet de tenir dans un monde où tu n'est plus. La seule chose qui me reste est l'amour que je te porte.

J'ai beau savoir qu'il ne pourra plus être partagé, je le garde quand même aussi solide que lorsque tu était encore là pour que je puisse te l'exprimer avec tendresse et fougue.

_Mon corps s'éteint encore,_

_Plus le temps passe, plus il est mort_

Depuis ta mort, je suis comme privé de vitalité, alors à chaque fois que je sent que je vais craquer, je vais m'entraîner comme un fou. Mais mon corps manifeste contre le traitement abusif qu'il subit : manque de sommeil, de nourriture, augmentation des entraînements, ne jamais cesser de te pleurer, ne savoir plus quoi faire de mon amour, hurler ma haine... Cela me détruit corps et âme.

Mais tu n'es plus là pour m'empêcher de faire cela...

_Toi tu avance sans remords_

_Moi je dois survivre_

Aujourd'hui le mot survivre est le plus présent dans mon esprit.

Je ne parviens pas à soulager ma peine, et lorsque je songe à toi, je me dis que mon état actuel te ferait bien rire.

Peut être t'inquiéterais t-il, je n'ai aucune certitude, je ne crois plus en rien.

Ton souvenir me détruit, mes actes tente à prouver que je me fais mourir.

_Tes mots me mettent à terre et me tuent jour après jour_

_Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour tuer tout cet amour._

Je me rappel encore les derniers mots que tu as prononcés avant de partir à se combat perdu d'avance.

Ses mots étaient dénués de sens pour moi sur le moment.

_« Si je meurt... Vis pour moi, vis pour nous. Et ne me pleure pas »_

Mais j'ai comprit lorsque j'ai sentit ton cosmos s'éteindre pour ne plus jamais briller...

Tu m'en demande beaucoup trop !!

« V_is pour moi, vis pour nous». _Je ne parvient pas à vivre pour moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !!

_« Ne me pleure pas ». _Je ne fait que cela !!

« _Si je meurt... ». _Tu as prononcés ses mots avec tant de convictions...

Avoue !! Tu savais que tu allais perdre la vie dans se combat, que tu allais le laisser gagner !!

Et malgré tout tu espère que je suive se que tu m'as dit alors que tu n'as pas su tenir tes propres promesses.

_« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais »_

MENTEUR !! Tu l'as fait et sans regrets !

Et à présent je ne peux plus rien faire pour détruire tout l'amour que je te portes.

L'amour et la haine sont les deux faces d'un même pièces, et dans mon cas, cette dernière oscille doucement d'un côté puis de l'autre.

_J'ai mal au coeur, je ne sais plus si je dois t'aimer où te haïr._

_Je n'sait plus s'il faut t'oublier ou simplement me laisser mourir..._

Je ne sait plus rien, et à vrai dire je ne préfère rien savoir. Et même si je fait mine de tout ignorer, Chaque jour, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes sans toi est combler par l'envie de te rejoindre, de me laisser mourir et te retrouver pour te hurler ma haine et te murmurer mon amour...

Mais je ne peut pas nommer se que je ressent; mon amour n'est pas remplacé par une haine totale, peut être devrais-je nommer cela de la colère ou de la peine.

Mais pour le moment j'appellerais sa jalousie et tristesse.

_Je n'en peux plus de vivre_

_Sans ta chaleur près de moi_

Tu était considéré comme froid et distant, je t'es vu passionné et brûlant, lorsque je t'ai serrer dans mes bras pour la première fois je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi.

Et lorsque après notre première nuit d'amour, je m'était réveillé et que je t'avais trouvé endormis, blottit dans mes bras, je devenais de plus en plus amoureux de toi, et j'espérais tellement ne jamais être séparé de toi...

Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide privé de son âme et de son coeur, car tu les as emmenés avec toi dans la tombe.

Car pour moi vivre rime désormais avec souffrir.

_Je vis dans l'angoisse_

_Qu'elle soit dans tes bras_

Vivre est désormais un bien grand mot pour me qualifier, ''survivre'' ou ''mourir à petit feu'' me conviendrais davantage.

A présent il n'y a que la mort qui ai le droit de te serrer dans ses bras, et de se blottir dans les tiens, car je n'y est plus ma place.

J'ai perdu face à une bien funeste rivale.

J'avais perdu d'avance, personne ne peut gagner face à elle...

_Chaque jour qui passes_

_Tu t'éloignes un peu plus de moi_

Même ton souvenir m'échappe. J'ai parfois l'impression de devenir amnésique...

La dernière chose que je possédais de toi me glisse lentement entre les doigts.

Je ne me souvient plus de rien.

Je ne me souvient plus de la texture de tes cheveux sous mes mains.

Je ne me souvient plus de la douceur de tes lèvres que j'embrassais avec tant de fougue et de tendresse.

Je ne me souvient plus de la chaleur de ton corps que je possédais et étreignais si longuement...

_Tu prétendais m'aimer, mais aujourd'hui tu fais comme si rien ne c'était passé_

_Comme si j'était qu'une amie_

Car pour me rapprocher de toi, je ne peux que me confondre avec la mort et tenter de me faire passer pour elle, en espérant vainement que tu me reviennes.

C'est impossible ? Je le savais.

Mais sa ne m'empêche pas de continuer à espérer.

Tout l'amour que tu prétendais me porter n'est que mensonge car tu as préféré mourir que de le vivre encore.

Tu l'as préféré à moi, à nous.

Et c'est cela que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner...

_Un jour tu m'embrasses_

_Le lendemain tu m'oublie..._

Car avant de mourir nous nous étions aimés passionnément le temps d'une nuit. Nous nous donnions l'un à l'autre sans concessions ni restrictions, car après tout c'était notre première fois et rien ne pouvais gâcher cela...

Mais voilà qu'à mon réveil, je te découvre blottit contre moi encore endormi, un léger sourire flottait sur tes douces lèvres.

J'ai alors sentit le début de la rébellion, la guerre était sur le point de se dérouler.

Tu avais également senti cela et sa t'avais réveiller, te tirant de force de mes bras.

Je sais maintenant que tu était déjà prêt à te sacrifier lors de ton combat.

Sans un regard, en quelques mots, tu m'avais quitté pour ne plus jamais revenir à mes côtés.

_On s'aime et on se déchire comme si rien n'avait exister _

J'avais tord !!

Tu es revenu et une guerre sanglante nous opposes !!

C'est comme-ci nous ne nous étions jamais aimés.

Comme-ci nous avions toujours été ennemis.

Mais malgré tout je t'aime...

_Je t'aime et tu me fais souffrir_

Si tu savais combien ta trahison me blesse !

Et plus que de te voir rebelle, ce qui me fait souffrir, se sont tes yeux !

Oui ! Tu poses sur moi un regard froid, méprisant, presque haineux, et c'est cela qui me brise le coeur.

Si j'avais su que tout allait se dérouler ainsi je ne t'aurais jamais aimé !!

Jamais aimé... Sa aurait été si mieux... Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas... Et depuis notre première rencontre je t'avais aimé.

J'étais tombé amoureux de ton air si mystérieux, de ton regard si froid, de ta beauté inimaginable... Je t'aimais...

Et malgré tout je t'aime aujourd'hui encore...

_A croire que tu n'ma jamais aimé_

C'est l'impression que j'ai en te voyant, en regardant tes prunelles de glace.

As tu oubliés tout tes mots d'amour ?

As tu oubliés toutes tes promesses ?

As tu oubliés l'amour que tu me portais ?

M'as tu seulement déjà aimé ?

Tant de questions afflues dans ma tête, mais je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais jamais de réponses...

_Moi je t'aime et tu me blesses_

Nous combattons comme-ci nous avions toujours été ennemis.

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te tuer, même lorsque je vois Athéna s'écrouler devant nous après s'être tranchée la gorge.

Je ne parviens pas à refermer mes doigts sur ton cou gracile, où j'ai tant de fois déposés mes lèvres...

Car malgré tout je t'aime.

Et mon coeur ne se brise que davantage lorsque je ressent de nouveau s'éteindre ton cosmos.

_Je te hais de jour en jour_

Mais lorsque nous nous retrouvons côte à côte face au mur des Lamentations, et que je revoie ton si beau sourire, je ne peux que remercié les Dieux de te revoir à nouveau comme avant.

Et la haine qui est en moi disparaît a jamais.

_Moi je t'aime et tu me laisse seul avec mon amour..._

Je ne serais plus jamais seul.

Tu ne seras plus isolé dans la mort.

Nous mourrons ensemble.

Je pourrais te donner éternellement mon amour.

Tu n'as jamais trahi tes promesses.

Nous serons à jamais ensemble, tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, comme tu me l'avais promis.

Vivant désormais pour toujours un amour dénué de haine.


End file.
